Ides of March
by hellsespada1
Summary: Happy birthday, Nanoha! 5SF! BRL Continuity
**A/N: Another year, another Nanoha birthday piece. Why doesn't Fate get any love? Well, she does, I guess… quiet literally. And this way I'm not compelled to make two birthday sex stories every year. But does this really count as that…?**

 **Warnings: Futa Fate, my own stupidity.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to MGLN… except four figmas from Ohayocon and a double-sided t-shirt.**

* * *

 **Ides of March**

It wasn't even light out yet. Fate stirred when she was swept by a chilly stroke of morning air, cold enough to disturb her sleep but still holding hints of the warming weather that Spring promised to bring with it. The blonde pulled the covers tighter about her shoulders and groped with clenched eyes for the girl that shared her bed. She wasn't there.

A cascade of golden locks rose from the bed sheets and arranged into a tidy waterfall over the girl's shoulders like they were so used to doing. A wall greeted her as she yawned, having risen to her knees from sleeping face first in her pillow. There was a great deal of stretching and groaning before her hair swayed to the side, following the motion of her head to the bedside alarm clock. It was only five.

Fate let out a disgruntled huff at having shaken herself awake before looking at the time. Another waft of pre-Spring air made her shiver as it glossed over her naked body. She turned towards the window, hugging herself for warmth.

"Of all the mornings to open the window before sunrise, why'd you pick one when I'm not even clothed?" She aimed at the girl sitting on the windowsill.

With tail playing in the morning breeze, the demoness sat in all her bare glory by the open window, totally indifferent to the cold. "Hmm? But you never seem to wear anything to bed these days." She said with a cool grin.

"Then that's your fault too." The blond was now cross-legged on their bed, the comforter draped over her shoulders. "What are you doing so early? You might not get cold, but I'm not so resistant."

"Sorry. It was helping me think is all." She shut the window quietly, but stayed sitting where she was. "I didn't mean to wake you. Just didn't feel like sleeping." She shrugged and played with one of her horns absentmindedly. Her wings were the only thing she tucked away when they were alone in the house together. It was just more convenient.

Fate nodded, knowing full well that her girlfriend didn't actually need to sleep. She extended an arm. "What were you thinking about?"

Nanoha floated lazily over and took her hand, allowing the blond to pull her into her blanket-clad embrace. "It's today again."

Fate was unfazed. Nanoha had a tendency to be oddly cryptic when she started her thoughts. "Sure. It was today yesterday too. And eventually it'll be today tomorrow."

"Nyahaha! No, not like that, Fate-chan." She snuggled a little further into her lover's arms.

"I thought you couldn't get cold?"

"I can't. But that doesn't mean I don't like being warm." She craned her head back until Fate bent over her and gave her a kiss. Another kiss. One that brushed the tips of their tongues and then her auburn bangs were swept from her eyes. "It's March fifteenth again." She was still looking up at Fate.

The blond thought about it for a moment. "I guess it is. Not something I thought you'd keep track of though."

"Of course I do. I've seen five hundred and thirty-nine of them."

"Oh." She couldn't figure out why the assassination of Julius Caesar was so intriguing that even a demon would keep track of it.

"Just oh?" She returned to staring out the window. Her tone was one of disappointment, but there was something else there too. Hurt?

Fate's eyes widened in realisation. "It's your birthday."

The demoness nodded, not saying a word.

"Is it a bad day?"

Nanoha sighed. "No, not really. It's just a day. Actually, I feel kind of silly."

"How come?" Fate rested her chin in the brunette's hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm so used to being lonely on my birthday, but now I have you." She gripped one of Fate's hands tightly as her voice got smaller. "But I'm... scared. I'm scared of being happy. What if I ruin everything by saying how happy I am to be with you? What if it all..."

"Shhhhhh..." Fate whispered straight in her ear and pulled her tighter until it felt like they risked suddenly melting together. "You think too much, Nanoha. There's not a force in the world that could take you away from me."

It wasn't that world the demoness was worried about.

"But-!"

"Not one! And even if there were, I'd fight it. I'll take on the gods if it means keeping you by my side."

Nanoha's chest was buzzing with warmth. How could she not be happy when Fate spoke like that? The blond spun her round in her lap and they kissed a great deal more before anything else could be said.

"I don't think it'll come to that, darling, but I'm sure you'd beat them if it did." Her fangs protruded when she smiled, a smile so sincere and heartfelt that her girlfriend awakened just at the sight of it.

"Enough of this serious talk." Fate half growled, already growing hard against the girl. "Isn't there a matter of birthday sex to attend to?"

Nanoha laughed brightly. "Isn't that still just an average day for us? How will it be any different?"

"Who knows?" Fate shrugged, already positioning herself at her lover's entrance.

"Maybe I'll be able to get you pregnant today."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "How, exactly, do you purpose to defy a physical impossibility?"

"Sheer cosmic irony." She said matter-of-factly.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, clearly not following her logic.

Fate stopped with her cock just beginning to slip into Nanoha's pussy and looked her in the eyes. "Don't you know what today is? It's the Ides of March. The day Julius Caesar was assassinated by his friends?" Nanoha gave no sign of being familiar with the event. "Well, in light of his tragic demise, maybe today can bring miraculous creation too."

Nanoha smiled. "I'd like that..."

Fate pushed all the way in and jumped in surprise at the way Nanoha gasped out loud. She looked pained and shocked and Fate had no idea what she'd done wrong. Before she could speak, Nanoha drew her gaze up from the spot where she had been impaled and put a shaky hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Et tu, Feito?"

Fate fell back onto the bed and balled the covers over her face, shouting into them. "I was seriously worried!"

Nanoha snorted from laughing too hard.

* * *

 **A/N: What even is the definition of my 5SFs? This is a bit longer than the others… I think it's a short story composed based on a sudden idea. That sounds good. This one sprang out of the phrase "Et tu, Feito?" I spelled her name that way because it's necessary for the joke, and I always read it that way in my head. I'd imagined it as a pinup, but I can't draw so I wrote this. It actually does fit into the BRL continuity, by the way. It isn't just BS. Anyway, hope this didn't make you want to kill me too much! xD Till next time.**


End file.
